<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сложности шпионажа by Ffn12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322811">Сложности шпионажа</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12'>Ffn12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, Drama &amp; Romance, M/M, Romance, Weapons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Перед тем как началась Другая война, Брок Рамлоу вдруг осознал, что больше Гидры ему нравится Стив Роджерс. Зная кое-что важное, он пытается донести это до Кэпа, но намеки не его сильная сторона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сложности шпионажа</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Стив/Баки фоном в первой части.<br/>Строчки из стихотворений Н. Гумилева "Жираф" и "Озеро Чад"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Часть первая. Диверсионная.</p><p> </p><p>      — Операция скоро перейдет в активную фазу. Приведите его в чувства, — сказал Пирс, с сомнением глядя на Зимнего солдата, безвольно опустившего голову.</p><p>      — Так точно, сэр! Я прослежу, сэр! — гаркнул Брок, старательно показывая выражением лица служебное рвение. — Хайль Гидра!</p><p>      Пирс посмотрел на него, как на умалишенного, но ничего не сказал. Бурные проявления преданности были в прошлом. Пирс кивнул и ушел, оставив в лаборатории Брока, техников и нескольких охранников с автоматами.</p><p>      — За работу, крысы! Я хочу, чтобы через час Объект был в строю.</p><p>      — Это маловероятно, — прошелестело сбоку.</p><p>      — Ты что-то сказал? — Брок подошел к парнишке в белом халате. — Я не расслышал.</p><p>      — Нет, сэр.</p><p>      — Слушай сюда, животное, — Брок осторожно, но твердо прихватил парня за шею и, согнув пополам, подтащил к Объекту. Тот уже немного оттаял. Вертел головой в направлении звуков. Взгляды встретились, заставляя техника бледнеть. — Через час Это будет переодетым, отмытым и твердо стоящим на ногах. Иначе он с тебя кожу лоскутами срежет. Работай.</p><p>      Минута напротив неживых глаз Объекта очень стимулирующе подействовала на парнишку. Брок разжал руку. Техник плюхнулся на задницу и отполз в сторону, как краб. Солдат перевел взгляд на Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Твои фрейлины уже за работой, принцесса. И принц уже в пути, — сказал Брок, наклонившись к самому лицу Объекта, чтобы только он мог услышать. — Какого черта вы не подстрижете его? — возмутился громче.</p><p>      — Пирс не разрешает, сэр. Спросите его при случае, сэр.</p><p>      — А ты дерзкий, — усмехнулся Брок.</p><p>       Он выпрямился и отошел в сторону. Понаблюдал минуту за тем, как парни в халатах накладывают жгут на правую руку, прикрепляют электроды. Объект смотрел на Рамлоу.</p><p>      — И никакой маскировочной раскраски в этот раз! Вернусь — проверю.</p><p>***</p><p>      Вернуться не получилось. Его срочно вызвали в ЩИТ. Работа двойного агента подразумевала, что он будет вкалывать и там, и тут. Брока это порядком заколебало.</p><p>      Нет, он, конечно, был без ума от пушек, тачек и всего такого. От двойной оплаты тоже, чего греха таить. Начиналось-то все с работы по найму. Солдат удачи продаст свои умения. Гидра хорошо платила и не придиралась к средствам.</p><p>      К тридцати пяти у Брока на счету скопилась приятная сумма, он начал задумываться о смене деятельности. Именно в этот период ему присвоили новое звание, выдали собственный отряд, увеличили оплату, подняли допуск и доверили Объект, как оружие для особо деликатных задач. </p><p>      Брок понял, что это все не к добру и начал подыскивать местечко, чтобы уйти на покой. Через пару месяцев его пригласил на конфиденциальный разговор руководитель организации.</p><p>      — Рамлоу, ты доказал свою преданность. Ты умница, и мы тебя ценим. Только потому что ты такой расчудесный и неповторимый, я хочу предложить тебе задание особой сложности. Внедрись в ЩИТ, протащи туда своих людей, войди в доверие к Фьюри и будь готов действовать по сигналу, — сказал Пирс. Немного в иных формулировках, конечно. Брок прекрасно понял, что не будет никакой пенсии и фермы. Он либо внедрится и вотрется, либо ляжет на шесть футов под землю. Он растянул губы в дебильной улыбке, вскочил, опрокинув стул, и, вскинув руки, заорал:</p><p>      — Хайль Гидра!</p><p>      Почему-то Пирс не поверил в то, что Рамлоу тупой фанатик, и приказ не отозвал. Брок сделал все в лучшем виде: научился лавировать между двумя зубастыми монстрами и быть необходимым обоим. Как человек, всегда искавший, где суше и сытнее, он никогда не мог понять тех, кто действовал иначе. Поэтому, наверное, его так поразил Стив Роджерс. Парень, будто выпавший из кино сороковых. Правильный до зубовного скрежета, предельно серьезный. И вот к такому настолько непонятному типу Брок попал под командование.</p><p>      Пришлось отказаться от покровительственного тона, умудренного годами ветерана, потому что Роджерс своим боевым превосходил. Да еще и силой, скоростью и тактическими хитростями. И вот тогда Брок задумался. А не ширма ли это? Образ гладко выбритого капитана.</p><p>      Прошло два года, а Брок до сих пор приглядывался. Он знал, как Роджерс двигается, знал, какая улыбка означает смущение, какая — вежливый интерес. Отметил склонность к позерству и театральности. Брок все равно не был уверен, что понял капитана. Пирс хотел власти. Фьюри — тоже. Брок хотел денег и драйва. А вот чего хотел Роджерс ясно не было. Он не шел на контакт. Даже тренировался в одиночку. Брок наблюдал и знал. Он несколько раз пытался наладить дружбу и каждый раз мягко, но однозначно получал по носу. Кроме одного.</p><p>      Было десятое марта, поздний вечер. Коридоры и кабинеты офиса опустели, свет притушили. Брок, засидевшийся с отчетностью, отправил свои невнятные старания на печать принтеру, подписал и понес командиру. Стив, один-одинешенек, сидел в кабинете. Только по зажженной настольной лампе Брок понял, что он еще там. Постучал, войдя, вытянулся по струнке, гаркнул приветствие.</p><p>      — Тише, Брок. Не так громко, пожалуйста, — попросил капитан.</p><p>      — Так точно, Стив. Что-то случилось? — Брок подобрался к столу, положил отчет и осторожно заглянул в раскрытую папку. Истертое, пожелтевшее от времени личное дело. Молоденький офицерик на фото.</p><p>      — Сегодня день рождения моего друга, — капитан отошел к окну. — Садись, если хочешь. Я сейчас посмотрю.</p><p>      — Может подождать. Он празднует? В клубе что ли, раз так поздно? — Брок опустился на стул, расставил колени, принимая непринужденную позу.</p><p>      Капитан обернулся и, нахмурившись, пару минут разглядывал Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Он погиб много лет назад. Сорвался. С поезда, — капитан снова отвернулся.</p><p>      — Джеймс Барнс, кэп? Ты нашел в архиве его дело? Стив, слушай, я понимаю, как это — терять боевых друзей, мы все через это прошли. Мир не застывает и нужно двигаться дальше. Несмотря ни на что. Звучит, как банальное дерьмо, но так и есть. Ты просто живешь со всем этим внутри, — Брок поднялся, скрипнув стулом, и, подойдя к Кэпу, похлопал по плечу. — Пойдем в бар? Тебе нужно проветриться. Бери куртку и на выход, солдат!</p><p>      Стив улыбнулся так робко и трогательного, что у Брока внутри все оборвалось. Нельзя просто взять и втереться, нельзя обмануть прекрасного, сильного, справедливого человека, доверившегося и открывшегося тебе. И дело не в деньгах. Вот тут Рамлоу понял, что дело плохо. Они отправились в бар и пили наравне, но Брок хмелел, а Стив нет. Рамлоу рассказывал о работе в Афганистане и Анголе, в Нигерии и республике Чад. Стив бывал только в северной Африке, а это совсем другое. Брок под влиянием текилы, не иначе, принялся расписывать, как луна отражается в глади озер, как тонконогие жирафы медленно бредут на водопой. Наверное, если бы Брока не понесло в воспоминания, он бы сболтнул лишнее. Как его вербовали недалеко от такого озера, например. Но Стив с готовностью поддержал беседу, повеселел, разговорился. Рамлоу вдруг ощутил себя молодым и сильным. Даже немного благородным. И это было очень хорошо. Так хорошо, что он выпил еще. И еще. И пил, не оглядываясь.</p><p>      А потом лег головой на плечо Стива в такси.</p><p>      — Белый воин был так строен, губы красны, взор спокоен, — сквозь пелену расслышал Брок. — Просто стихотворение. Спи. Мы едем ко мне.</p><p>      — Прочитай еще.</p><p>      — Я была женой могучего вождя,<br/>          Дочерью властительного Чада,<br/>          Я одна во время зимнего дождя<br/>          Совершала таинство обряда.<br/>      Оно длинное и женское, я не знаю целиком. Вспомнилось, потому что мы говорили об Африке.</p><p>      Брок выпрямился. За окном проносились фонари, рядом сидел улыбающийся собственным мыслям Роджерс. Невыносимо прекрасный. Слишком притягательный для рук и глаз. Честный, благородный, замечательный парень. Рамлоу захотелось сделать что-то хорошее, захотелось самому стать лучше и совершить что-то великое, не только для себя, но и для других тоже.</p><p>***</p><p>      А во время следующей разморозки Брок узнал Солдата и долго не мог поверить своим глазам. Рассмотрев фото из медицинской карты, сверил с фото Баки Барнса.</p><p>      Сфотографировать Объект он не мог. Рассказать Роджерсу не мог тоже. Не нужно ему было знать, кто основной работодатель Брока. Стоило бы просто дать направление, в котором капитан мог бы покопать. Но тут возникла проблема. О существовании Зимнего Солдата знали немногие. Свободной информации в сети о нем не было совсем. Намекать на существование инопланетян и Несси было бы проще.</p><p>      — Стив, ты веришь в приз-ра-ков? — как-то спросил Брок, чувствуя себя идиотом и выделяя голосом последнее слово.</p><p>      — Стив, ты никогда не пытался понять, кто убил Кеннеди?</p><p>      — Слушай, Стив, а ты случайно не знаешь, с какого наибольшего расстояния производились снайперские выстрелы в реальные цели?</p><p>      — Стив, а как ты относишься к парням с длинными волосами?</p><p>      — Хочешь сменить имидж, Брок? Это противоречит уставу и неудобно. Мне кажется, ты заработался. Я подписал твое заявление и жду тебя через неделю, — не выдержал в конце концов Роджерс.</p><p>      — Но я не писал… — возмутился было Брок. — Слушай, раз я в отпуске, может, ты выпьешь со мной? Если нет, то я решу, что это отстранение.</p><p>      Стив согласился, они отлично посидели, а после Брок сделал вид, что ноги не держат, и снова оказался на диване в гостиной.</p><p>      Стив, перед тем как уйти в спальню, зашел проведать. В домашней одежде, с влажными растрепанными волосами. Выглядел совсем мальчишкой. Брок сделал вид, что уже спит, и наблюдал сквозь ресницы.</p><p>      Через час он понял, что не уснет. Поднялся, сходил в душ. Побродил по темной комнате и выпил стакан воды на кухне.</p><p>      Непонятно, о чем думал Рамлоу, нажимая на ручку в спальню Роджерса. Может быть о том, как футболка тесно обтягивала мышцы.</p><p>      — Ты спишь? — спросил Брок. Врываться без предупреждения в спальню суперсолдата все же опасно для здоровья.</p><p>      Подошел ближе и присел на край. Стив приподнялся на локтях и серьезно посмотрел, что-то решая.</p><p>      — Не просто друг, да? — осенило Брока. Он нервно хохотнул. Вот это поворот. Эталон мужественности оказался с изъяном.</p><p>      — Это сложно.</p><p>      — О, я тебя понимаю. Я не против парней, и даже в наше время в армии — это нелегко. Просто не говори об этом вслух.</p><p>      — Я и не собирался.</p><p>      — Иди-ка сюда. Как ты, наверное, соскучился за столько лет-то… — мурлыкнул Брок, стащил футболку и нырнул под одеяло. Руки моментально оказались на груди, погладили живот и ребра. Брок потянулся вверх, но Стив задрал подбородок и поцелуй пришелся в шею. Тоже неплохо. Гладко выбритая кожа пахла мылом. Брок царапал ее щетиной, прикусывал и вылизывал.</p><p>***</p><p>      Учитывая новые обстоятельства, Брок не был уверен, что хочет продолжать свои намеки. Это было бы благородно, конечно, но где он, а где «благородство». Как "Мини купер" на гусеницах. Утром Стив явно дал понять, что они прекрасно провели время, но Брок не должен рассчитывать на ключи от квартиры или поблажки в работе. В этом плане даже сложнее стало.</p><p>      Вернуться в штаб Гидры Брок смог только через неделю. Обдумав, он решил действовать иначе. Если об Объекте не знал никто, то лицо Капитана пестрело на футболках, чашках, плакатах и магнитах. Брок вынул фото из одного, свернул в трубочку и засунул в шов на куртке.</p><p>      К моменту его возвращения Солдат уже был в полной готовности.</p><p>      — Забираю на тренировку. Открыть клетку! Ключ от наручников сюда, — приказал Брок и вывел Солдата за цепь наручников. Остановившись в коридоре, в крошечной слепой зоне, он достал фото.</p><p>      — Смотри на него, пока не вспомнишь. Спрячь и никому не показывай.</p><p>      Солдат часто заморгал, глядя на маленькую картинку. Глаза стали растерянными. Рамлоу почти видел, как колесики пытаются провернуться в выжженном током мозгу.</p><p>      Брок сам свернул фото и сунул под маску сбоку. Они и так слишком долго торчали в слепой зоне.</p><p>      В следующий раз на тренировке Солдат показал отличные результаты. Чем дольше он находился вне крио, тем выше были физические показатели, но тем хуже становился контроль.</p><p>      Он прижал Рамлоу к полу, навалился всем весом и сжал горло предплечьем. Брок, хрипя и выгибаясь, застучал по мату, но Солдат не отпустил. Чуть ослабил хватку, наклонился и шепнул:</p><p>      — Я знаю.</p><p>      А потом подхватил за куртку, швырнул через половину зала. Что это означало, Брок не очень понял. То ли Солдат вспомнил Стива, то ли он знает, что Брок спал в его постели. Хотя не спал, и откуда бы ему знать. Паранойя — лучший друг агента. Здоровая подозрительность уже не раз спасала его задницу. Объект не мог знать ничего личного.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Эй, Стив! Не хочешь выпить сегодня? — спросил Брок.</p><p>      — Нет, — Роджерс даже не поднял глаз от документов на столе. Вокруг лежали две здоровенные стопки архивных папок.</p><p>      — Что-то интересное?</p><p>      — Я занят, давай позже.</p><p>      — Я бы мог тебе помочь.</p><p>      — Ты просто так спрашивал меня о Кеннеди? — наконец, поднял глаза капитан, и взгляд был суровым и очень-очень недовольным. Брок попятился к двери.</p><p>      — Конечно, просто так. Годовщина была недавно.</p><p>      Рамлоу выскользнул за дверь и столкнулся с Романовой. Она несла еще стопку папок.</p><p>      — Привет, Брок, — хищно улыбнулась она. — Думаю, капитан освободится не скоро. Если дело срочно, ты можешь обратиться ко мне.</p><p>      — Нет. Просто заходил поздороваться.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Мы начинаем. Объект готов? — сказал Пирс, складывая руки на столе.</p><p>      — Да, сэр. Вы хотите, чтобы я занялся лично?</p><p>      — Нет. Этим займутся другие. Ты должен остаться рядом с Роджерсом и проследить за ним, — чуть дернул уголком рта Пирс. — Ты все еще с нами, Брок?</p><p>      — Так точно, сэр.</p><p> </p><p>Часть вторая. Мелодраматическая.</p><p>                      — Вы меня слышите? Не засыпайте! Как ваше имя? Назовите себя, — настойчивый голос врывается в сознание Брока. Последнее, что он помнит, — драка с Соколом, пол ходит ходуном под ногами, со всех сторон летят осколки. Потом была темнота. Теперь тоже темнота, но еще и мерзкий голос.</p><p>      — Брок. Брок Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Отлично, Брок. Говорите со мной. Сколько вам лет?</p><p>      — Тридцать восемь. Я чертовски хочу спать.</p><p>      — Вам нельзя. Расскажите о себе.</p><p>      — Иди на хер, друг. Иди на хер, — одними губами шепчет Брок и вырубается.</p><p>***</p><p>      Теперь у него жутко чешется лицо. Брок пытается поднять руки и понимает, что обе привязаны к металлическим бортам койки мягкими стяжками. Ноги тоже зафиксированы. Он наклоняет голову и трется щекой о подушку. Изо рта и носа тянутся трубки. Он лежит, разглядывая потолок, пока не приходит пожилая медсестра. Она несколько секунд смотрит ему в глаза. Проверяет показания приборов и уходит.</p><p>      Обтирания салфетками могли бы деморализовать Брока, не будь ему так паршиво. Сломанные ребра ноют, обожженное лицо чешется. Он все еще зафиксирован по всем фронтам, но трубки уже вынули.</p><p>      — Здравствуй, Марианна. Ты ж моя любимая! Детка, тебя не было целых два дня, и я невероятно счастлив, что сегодня твоя смена! — Брок не может молчать, пока хмурая мексиканка, откинув одеяло, меняет повязки. Она не церемонится, не старается быть осторожной.</p><p>      — Почему я должна возиться с предателем? — шипит, резким движением срывая пластырь.</p><p>      После Брок чувствует себя вымотанным, как после марш-броска в полной выкладке. Отвратительно, когда с тобой обращаются, как с куском мяса на прилавке. Ворочают, поправляют, не спросят: «Как дела?»</p><p>      Открыв глаза, Брок видит незнакомца.</p><p>      — Здравствуйте, мистер Рамлоу. Моя фамилия Рассел. Я провожу служебное расследование, — юноша с прекрасными ледяными глазами садится в кресло напротив, закидывает ногу на ногу. На вид ему лет двадцать, светлые волосы аккуратно уложены. Тонкий нос, узкое лицо, бледные губы. Очень симпатичный, даже красивый. Брок поворачивает голову, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.</p><p>      — Не могу пожать вам руку, Рассел.</p><p>      Интересно, какую организацию представляет парнишка?</p><p>      — Александр Пирс мертв. Мы обнаружили распространенную агентурную сеть внутри ЩИТа. Идет отслеживание банковских операций. Ваши вклады арестованы. Имущество будет конфисковано. Вы будете осуждены военным трибуналом за измену Родине и приговорены.</p><p>      — От десяти до пятнадцати с правом на амнистию.</p><p>      — К высшей мере. Негласно, — холодно улыбается Рассел.</p><p>      Брок улыбается в ответ, пытаясь понять, насколько все серьезно. Придется кинуть ЩИТу кость, сдать парочку перевалочных пунктов и складов. Со стороны Гидры вряд ли что-то угрожает, если Пирс мертв.</p><p>      — Кое-что изменилось в мире, пока ты был без сознания. Черная Вдова выложила в сеть массу конфиденциальных данных. Ни у кого нет времени на полноценное расследование. Я приму решение о твоей судьбе сегодня, Брок. Хочу понять, на чьей ты стороне и что из себя представляешь. Я ознакомился с личным делом, но хочу услышать историю из первых уст. Почему ты уволился из армии?</p><p>      — Не сработался с сержантом.</p><p>      — Он заявил о домогательстве.</p><p>      — Люблю блондинов.</p><p>      — Сержант Мембе — афроамериканец.</p><p>      — Иногда я хочу разнообразия. И он не был против, пока нас не застали. Пятнадцать лет назад порядки в армии были другими. Теперь бы капитан, видевший нас, просто закрыл дверь. Историю замяли, но из армии вынудили уйти. Мне было двадцать три. Я ничего не умел, кроме войны. Пытался работать на фабрике и в порту. Но не любил я это дело. Примерно через полгода меня нашел один человек и предложил вернуться на службу в частную контору.</p><p>      — Как давно ты начал работать на Гидру? — парень бросает взгляд на папку в руках, как бы говоря, что все уже знает и проверяет насколько Брок честен.</p><p>      — Серьезно, мой тип — высокие блондины с голубыми глазами. Наверное, поэтому прислали именно вас.</p><p>      — Как давно, Брок?</p><p>      Парнишка пытается выглядеть угрожающим. Это умиляет Рамлоу. Возможно, он поверил бы, если бы у того не дрожали пальцы.</p><p>      — Сначала были отдельные задачи. Когда понял, что происходит, уже не мог отказаться. Лет восемь назад. Примерно. А как давно вы работаете на ЩИТ? Вы выглядите очень молодо. А внешность не мешает работе?</p><p>      — Подчиненные характеризуют вас, как человека, выполняющего задачу любой ценой. Вы помните расстрел деревни в Конго? Около сорока женщин и детей, Брок.</p><p>      — Когда мой отряд прибыл на место, они были уже мертвы, Рассел. Их убил вирус.</p><p>«Мимо цели, если ты хотел меня задеть», — думает Брок.</p><p>      — А вы сократили их страдания? — выкрикивает вдруг блондин, вскакивает и наклоняется над Рамлоу. Примеривается, не положить ли подушку на лицо? Или массовые расстрелы так сильно шокируют? Небось трясся в метро, листал личное дело и ужасался. Сопляк. Ну кто так работает? Кто так допрашивает?</p><p>      — Мы не могли им помочь. Кто-то должен делать грязную работу, — улыбается Брок и медленно облизывается. Парень отстраняется. — В Гидру проще попасть, чем покинуть ее. Живым.</p><p>      — Это единственное, что волнует тебя? Шкура и деньги? — парень хмурится.</p><p>      — У меня разносторонние интересы, милый. Я знаю чудесный ресторан. Не хочешь сходить?</p><p>      — Рамлоу, вы понимаете, что я тот, кто будет решать вашу судьбу? Вы понимаете это? — вдруг спрашивает парень, и Брок видит, что он на самом деле очень молод.</p><p>      Что же творится в ЩИТе? Что за острая нехватка людей? Даже не оперся ладонью на сломанные ребра, салага.</p><p>      — Я понимаю. Рассел, я хочу помочь. Я готов сотрудничать. Отметьте в своем отчете, что я готов. Стив Роджерс… — Брок сглатывает. — В строю? Я бы хотел поговорить с ним. Я работал в его команде.</p><p>      — У него много дел. Он был ранен, но уже вернулся, — юноша опускает плечи и смотрит в пол. Что-то он совсем сдал. — Зимний солдат теперь с нами.</p><p>      — Вот видишь! Если Роджерс смог перевербовать его, то что говорить обо мне? Рассел, я целиком и полностью на стороне капитана. Если к организации у меня есть вопросы, то ему я предан всей душой. Парень, посмотри на меня! Ты веришь капитану Роджерсу? Ты готов пойти за ним?</p><p>      Рассел выпрямляет спину и поднимает глаза.</p><p>      — И я готов, — уверенно говорит Брок.</p><p>***</p><p>      Дни тянутся и тянутся, но Брок умеет ждать. «Белый воин был так строен…» — мысленно повторяет на разные лады запомнившуюся строчку. Бродит в воспоминаниях, смотрит в окно. С него снимают гипс и швы, не отстегивая от постели. Одним ранним утром, еще до обхода, он просыпается от щелчка закрывшейся двери. Перед ним стоит капитан Роджерс. В штатском и сомнениях.</p><p>      — Привет, Кэп. Присаживайся. Какими судьбами? — хрипит со сна Брок.</p><p>      Стив берет стул, усаживается и пристально смотрит в глаза.</p><p>       «Что он там найти-то хочет? Намекнул бы, а уж я постараюсь».</p><p>      — Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Кэп? Самочувствие в норме. Спасибо, что спросил.</p><p>      — Пирс мертв. Гидра деморализована и повержена. На этот раз мы отсечем все ее головы.</p><p>      — Очень рад за вас.</p><p>      Они молчат несколько секунд.</p><p>      — Чем планируешь заняться после больницы?</p><p>      — Йогой. Мне нужно размяться.</p><p>      Стив хмурится сильнее. Броку кажется, что он сейчас уйдет.</p><p>       — Слушай, я не идейный, если ты об этом. Я наемник. Не более. Делаю, что умею. Получаю за это деньги. А ЩИТ наложил на них лапу, кстати.</p><p>      — Гидра глубоко запустила свои щупальца. Каждый агент под подозрением. Мне нужна команда. Я хочу предложить тебе работу. Твой банковский счет разморозят, вернут звание. Подчиняться будешь лично мне.</p><p>      — Одобряю расклад, Стив. Я готов, — Брок кивает.</p><p>      — Стив, звонит Мария. Ты срочно нужен, — в дверном проеме появляется Зимний солдат с телефоном в руке.</p><p>      — Закончи здесь, пожалуйста.</p><p>      Роджерс, в два шага оказавшись рядом, кладет руку ему на плечо, второй забирает телефон. Слишком близко, слишком ласково глаза в глаза. Указательный палец скользит по коже, забирая трубку.</p><p>      Солдат закрывает за ним дверь, поворачивается и достает нож.</p><p>      — Эй, я же согласился! Солдат, назад! — Рамлоу дергается, пытается отползти, но стяжки держат крепко. Он извивается, как червяк. Жалкое зрелище.</p><p>      Солдат кладет прохладную металлическую руку на щиколотку. Брок сглатывает.</p><p>      — Я знаю, с кем спит Роджерс!</p><p>      — Почему ты думаешь, что меня это интересует?</p><p>      — Никто не в курсе, кроме меня!</p><p>      — Тебе лучше и дальше не распространяться, — солдат поддевает стяжку кончиком ножа. Обходит койку, освобождает вторую ногу. Затем руки. Брок осторожно садится и потирает запястья.</p><p>      — Называй меня Барнс или Джеймс. Мы будем работать вместе, — ухмыляется Солдат.</p><p>      Брок никогда раньше не видел, чтобы он делал такое, и улыбается в ответ. Затекшие ноги не держат. Больничная одежда задирается. Брок опирается на протянутую руку, сползая с койки.</p><p>      — Так с кем же спит Стив? — спрашивает Барнс.</p><p>      — Ты упустил свой шанс, приятель. Узнать. Я имею в виду — узнать от меня, — поспешно добавляет Брок.</p><p>***</p><p>      Это было отличное решение — включить Рамлоу и Барнса в одну команду. Они уже работали вместе раньше. Если один из них начнет чудить, второй вырубит. Если один решит перебежать, второй доложит. Хотя бежать, даже при большом желании, некуда. Гидра реально разбита. Осталось только подбирать осколки, чем они и занимаются. Мечутся по стране и миру, наносят точечные удары. Брок рад, что оказался на стороне ЩИТа и что спину ему прикрывает Солдат.</p><p>      Роджерс завален административной работой. Он сам уже не рад, кажется. Устраивать погромы куда веселее, чем отчеты писать. Так то, друг. Брок старается быть на подхвате.</p><p>      — Стив, ты здесь поселился? — Брок заходит в кабинет. Основной свет выключен, горит настольная лампа. Интимная обстановка, все дела. Напоминает о незабываемом десятом марта год назад, когда лед треснул. — Я закончил наносить метки.</p><p>      — Отлично. Спасибо.</p><p>      — Что-то еще? — спрашивает Брок, прислоняется бедром к столу.</p><p>      — Напомни, в какой бар мы ходили с тобой?</p><p>      — Отличный бар, — Брок хлопает капитана по плечу.</p><p>      Собственно, после возвращения Барнса Стив не смотрел на Рамлоу больше «тем самым» взглядом. Держал дистанцию. Брок видел, как эти двое ищут друг друга глазами, как стараются коснуться. Особенно Барнс, все еще дезориентированный временами. Удивительно, почему остальные не видели, как между ними искрит. «Потому что не все мужики пялятся на других мужиков», — решил Брок.</p><p>       В целом, ему хватало адреналина на работе: переломы еще ныли, и лезть к кому бы то ни было в штаны желания не возникало. Скорее забавно было наблюдать, как Солдат (во время работы называть его по-другому Рамлоу не мог) с ног до головы залитый чужой кровью, осторожно кладет руку Стиву на локоть. Заглядывает в глаза, улыбаясь с ямочками на щеках.</p><p>      — Вот и я говорю, что они стали иконами задолго до рапсодии! — Брок шумно опускает стакан на стойку и машет бармену, привлекая внимание.</p><p>      — Давай пересядем? — предлагает Стив.</p><p>      — Хочешь уединиться? Это всегда, Кэп, — Рамлоу спрыгивает с барного стула и идет к столику в углу.</p><p>      — Разговор без свидетелей?</p><p>      — Тогда в такси, позже у меня. Все получилось легко. Как ты понял, что я не против?</p><p>      — Эм… Ты красивый мужик и почему бы нет? Хочешь еще? Я вызову такси, — Брок достает телефон, но Стив накрывает его руку своей.</p><p>      — Что? Там Барнс? Едем в отель?</p><p>      — Никуда не едем, — Стив задумчиво обводит взглядом зал. Брок готов помочь, но пока не понимает, в чем именно.</p><p>      — Дело в Баки. Ты сказал ему, что у меня кто-то есть, — Роджерс разрывает контакт. Тянет свое пиво.</p><p>      — Разве это проблема?</p><p>      — Ты должен сказать ему, что это не так. Он рассказал мне про записку. Поэтому я вернул тебя к работе. Хочу, чтобы ты знал.</p><p>***</p><p>      Дыхание перехватывает. Грудину сжимает, воздух не поступает. Брок может хрипеть, но не может дышать. А он как-то привык уже. Перед глазами черные мушки. Если стонать в голос, удается схватить немного воздуха.</p><p>      — Твою мать… — воет он, откидывая голову на жесткое плечо.</p><p>      Барнс, устроившийся сзади, раскрытой ладонью водит по груди.</p><p>      — Переломов нет. Только дыхание сбил.</p><p>      — Мои ребра еще недостаточно зажили для такого.</p><p>      — Твои ребра в порядке.</p><p>      — Стар я для таких спаррингов, Барнс. Поискал бы ты партнера покрепче, что ли.</p><p>      — Стив придет позже.</p><p>      Дыхание выравнивается, но Брок еще слаб и не пытается подняться. Спиной чувствует, как Солдат дышит. Рука на груди приятно горячая.</p><p>      — Брок, — Солдат задумывается, ерзает. — Я не замечал, чтобы Стив с кем-то встречался. Он целиком в работе. Как и раньше.</p><p>      Брок слышит в голосе сожаление.</p><p>      — Слушай, что с вами обоими не так? Кто-то должен обозначить позицию. Это не так сложно, как кажется. Возьми его за руку. Думаю, дальше он поймет и отреагирует. Ты увидишь, готов ли он продолжать. Вот так, — Брок находит механическую руку. Откидывает голову.</p><p>      — Поймет что, Брок? — Стив складывает руки на груди. Хмурится сильнее обычного.</p><p>      — Я пропустил удар. Барнс слишком сильно приложил меня. Проверяет наличие повреждений.</p><p>      — Уже закончили, — Солдат отодвигается, встает на ноги.</p><p>      Стив подходит ближе, потирая одну руку другой. Смотрит секунду и молниеносно бросается в атаку. Брок успевает откатиться подальше от месива. Роджерс рассержен, не жалеет сил, но Барнс не уступает ему в скорости и превосходит в силе. Стив старается не оказываться слева. Он делает подсечку, но солдат подпрыгивает и получает толчок в грудь. Теряет равновесие. Хочет уйти в сторону, но Стив не дает. Они оба падают. Роджерс коленом блокирует механическую руку. Наваливается. Левой рукой держит вторую. Солдат дергает ее за голову, но Стив оказывается сильнее. Ему приходится наклониться. Их лица близко. Брок боится спугнуть момент, помешать. Солдат разводит пальцы, переплетая.</p><p>      — Стиви? — зовет он и быстро облизывается.</p><p>      Роджерс вздрагивает всем телом, наклоняется. Барнс поднимает голову и целует.</p><p>      Брок встает и, не оборачиваясь, идет к выходу из зала.</p><p>      Потирает саднящую грудь. В раздевалке находит телефон.</p><p>      — Роллинс! Тебе выпала честь стать снарядом для тренировки командира. Завтра в восемь в зале. Понял?</p><p> </p><p>Часть третья. Заключительная.</p><p>                      Брок, как никогда раньше, ясно понимал, где свернул не туда. Жизнь полетела под откос в тот момент, когда он подмигнул сержанту Мембе. Столько лет прошло, столько мужиков сменилось. И столько раз Брок зарекался подбивать клинья к сослуживцам. Ну что поделать, если сильнее всего привлекали парни в форме? Может, он тоже кого-то впечатлял.</p><p>      В личных делах Брок не особенно старался держать язык за зубами и руки в карманах. Если кто-то ему нравился, он улыбался и приглашал в бар. Там прояснялось, настроен парень или нет. Если нет — они пили пиво с орешками, болтали о футболе и пушках. Если да — пили пиво, болтали и ехали в отель. К себе Брок никого никогда не приводил. Никаких случайных любовников там, где ночуешь постоянно.</p><p>      В последнее время Брок стал немного нервным. Раздавал подзатыльники и наряды за косой взгляд. Боролся за дисциплину и показатели. Себя не жалел, выкладываясь так, чтобы прийти домой, упасть в постель и уснуть. И все почему? Потому что Роджерса у него не было.</p><p>      Капитан получил то, что хотел. Барнса и головы Гидры. Рамлоу чувствовал досаду. Как если бы после восхитительного знакомства визави дал неправильный телефон. Ты, воодушевленный и окрыленный, вдруг понимаешь, что напялил розовые очки и все понял неправильно. Больно бьешься о реальность.</p><p>      Чувство сопричастности к великому благому делу сопровождало всегда, когда Роджерс был рядом. Его инструктаж заряжал. Брок дышал глубже и ловил каждое слово, выпрямив спину и выкатив грудь, как на параде. Сложно поверить, что между ним и сиятельным Роджерсом что-то было. Недосягаемый и прекрасный. Приглушенный свет, тихий разговор. Можно это все снова? Брок согласился бы даже без секса. Может быть, если бы Солдат пропал, Роджерс уделил бы ему время?</p><p>      После совещания горящий трудовым рвением Брок собрал отряд на стадионе для дополнительной тренировки.</p><p>      — Девочки, берите сумочки и за мной. Нам предстоит операция в Афганистане. До точки — двадцать миль пересеченной местности. Маскируемся под местное население. Пятерка последних наденет чадру! — Брок застегнул карабины рюкзака, попрыгал на месте, проверяя, насколько хорошо он сел. — Не буду сильно мордовать вас перед выходом. Пять миль, и можете быть свободны. У всех увольнительная до пяти после полудня завтрашнего дня. Если завтра я учую, что кто-то после нашей прогулки прямой наводкой направился в бар…</p><p>      — Скажешь Капитану?</p><p>      — Что ты сказал? — Брок схватил верзилу Роллинса за лямку и притянул к себе, почти соприкасаясь носами. — Повтори, я не расслышал?</p><p>      — Ничего.</p><p>      — Ничего, командир Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Так точно. Ничего, командир Рамлоу! — гаркнул Роллинс, резко выпрямившись.</p><p>      «Вот засранец же!» — подумал Брок. Ему показалось, что Роллинс сознательно демонстрирует превосходство в росте. Наглых подчиненных следовало ставить на место, не дожидаясь саботажа.</p><p>      Рамлоу затянул лямки на его рюкзаке и приказал прихватить тренировочный пулемет с турелью. Раз такой разговорчивый. И здоровый. Почти как Роджерс.</p><p>      — Все свободны, кроме Роллинса. Устав повторять будем, — сказал Брок, скидывая рюкзак на землю. Взмокшая группа потянулась в раздевалку.</p><p>      Джек тяжело уронил рюкзак в общую кучу, провожая ребят тоскливым взглядом.</p><p>      — В части неуставных отношений, командир?</p><p>      — Ты сегодня необычайно болтлив. Что случилось? Я не приказывал тебе рюкзак снимать. Еще пять кругов.</p><p>      Рамлоу стоял, демонстративно зажав секундомер, и наблюдал, как Джек тяжело трусит по стадиону. Плохо закрепленная турель разболталась и била его по плечу. На третьем кругу отвалилась совсем, и Рамлоу приказал выполнить еще пятьдесят отжиманий. Джек, мокрый, как после тропического ливня, красный, сопящий, сделал все молча. Что и требовалось.</p><p>      — Выполнение закончил, командир, — прохрипел Роллинс.</p><p>      — Вольно. И чтобы никаких разговоров мне больше.</p><p>      — Так точно.</p><p>      Можно было бы пробежать еще пару кругов налегке, подождать пока Роллинс освободит раздевалку, но Рамлоу этого не сделал. К душевым они подошли одновременно.</p><p>      — Не хочешь выпить? — спросил Джек.</p><p>      — Ты вообще слышал, что я сказал?</p><p>      — Может, когда вернемся? Я знаю прикольный бар в Мидтауне. Крафтовый.</p><p>      — Не люблю Манхэттен. Вечные пробки. В другой раз.</p><p>***</p><p>      Солдат отправился с ними. Он сменил форму с черной на бежевую пустынную. Выделялся только непокрытой головой. Волосы собрал в пучок. Рамлоу поправил очки на каске, проверил автомат. Не зная, чем еще заняться в самолете, он подошел к Солдату. Тот сидел неподвижно, придерживая вертикально стоящий между колен чехол с винтовкой.</p><p>      — Тебя включили в группу в последний момент. Что-то произошло?</p><p>      — У меня есть цель.</p><p>      — Прекрасно. Что за цель?</p><p>      — Ты его не знаешь.</p><p>      — Ладно. Достаточно, что его знаешь ты. Известно о моем задании?</p><p>      — Да. Освобождение заложника. Я прикрою.</p><p>      — Рад слышать. Хорошо, что ты придумал что-то с волосами на этот раз, — совсем тихо похвалил Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Стив сказал, что обзор будет лучше.</p><p>      — Это Роджерс сделал? А тебе не мешало?</p><p>      — Да. Нет. Привык.</p><p>      Рамлоу, чувствуя болезненное удовольствие, мечтал продолжить разговор в этом ключе. О том, как ласковый Капитан Америка причесывает Солдата. Судя по всему, у него даже расчески не нашлось и он, наскоро пригладив пальцами, собрал волосы канцелярской резинкой.</p><p>      — Ты у него живешь?</p><p>      — Да. У меня нет своей квартиры. У него большая. Много комнат.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Ты доволен?</p><p>      Солдат посмотрел на Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Более чем.</p><p>      Брок сглотнул под тяжелым взглядом.</p><p>      — Очень хорошо. Еще раз о деле. Твое и мое задание выполняются параллельно?</p><p>      — Да. Ты действуешь сам. Я сам.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>      Они выбились из графика. Десантировались в сильный ветер. Группу раскидало. Парашют Брока понесло на камни, он подвернул ногу при посадке.</p><p>      Шли днем и ночью, делая короткие стоянки. Луна была яркая, и, только благодаря ей, никто больше не покалечился. Роллинс тащил пулемет. Барнс — винтовку. Брок все больше хромал. Нужно было сообщить группе. Молчание подвергало риску всех, но он медлил.</p><p>      Перед рассветом третьего дня, когда до позиции остался последний перевал, Брок оступился. Щиколотку словно пробило навылет, нога поехали по камням. Он припал на колено и уже приготовился падать ниже, когда понял, что его держат за жилет. Черные мушки перестали метаться перед глазами, и Брок увидел стоящего вполоборота Роллинса.</p><p>      — Нога. Подвернул. Нужно посмотреть, — прошипел Брок.</p><p>      Лодыжка опухла и посинела. Красные полосы, оставленные шнурками, глубоко отпечатались.</p><p>      — Сразу нужно было вправить, — пробурчал Роллинс.</p><p>      — Тебя не спросил. Она вправлена. Если бы нет, я вообще идти бы не смог.</p><p>      — Сухожилие, — сказал Солдат присаживаясь рядом.</p><p>      — Мы в слова играем? Сейчас забинтую. Бегать не смогу. Роллинс, раз ты трешься рядом, будешь старшим группы. Я буду вести по рации и камере на твоем шлеме. Поиграем в шутер от первого лица. Инструктаж получишь перед выходом. Пулемет оставишь мне. Я займу место корректировщика при Солдате.</p><p>      — Не нужно, — возразил тот.</p><p>      — Предлагаешь мне залечь на другой горке? Как я туда попаду с такой ногой?</p><p>      Солдат подумал с полминуты и кивнул.</p><p>      Насчет маскировки Рамлоу не шутил. В лагерь регулярно привозили пленных. Мужчин и женщин. Проникнуть внутрь периметра проще всего было, прикинувшись работорговцами. Роллинс оделся хозяином: в рубашку, штаны, стоптанные кеды и чалму. Остальных обрядили в женское. Удобно прятать под накидками оружие и броники.</p><p>      — Ты аккуратнее, — не удержался от напутствия Рамлоу, похлопал Джека раскрытой ладонью по груди.</p><p>      — Так точно, командир. Я вернусь, и ты сходишь со мной выпить.</p><p>      — Разговорчики, солдат! Иди работать и камеру не забудь включить.</p><p>      Все эти обещания о том, что будет «после» обычно плохо кончались по опыту Брока, и он волновался. Все-таки Роллинс шел с открытой грудью и головой. Беззащитный здоровяк Джек. Справишься ли ты?</p><p>      Группа благополучно прошла ворота. Солдат разложил странную винтовку с дырчатым пламегасителем и залег за прицел. Брок скучал, смотрел по сторонам, на черный экран монитора, стучал по наушнику.</p><p>      — Не возись. Отвлекаешь, — сказал Солдат.</p><p>      — Да я тих, как мышь. Это ты на меня косишься все время.</p><p>      — Есть разговор.</p><p>      — Даже так? — Рамлоу быстро перебрал мысли о том, как было хорошо, пока Солдат не нашелся, о том, как прекрасен Роджерс. Холодок пробежал по спине. Не один он мог рассуждать в этом же направлении. Удобный момент, чтобы разобраться. — Слушай, а это же Роджерс тебя переодел? Если бы не он, ты бы так и пошел в черном.</p><p>      — Да. Стив гнет мир под себя. И людей вокруг. Он умеет зажечь огонь.</p><p>      — Пока не понятно. Продолжай.</p><p>      — Я был готов делить его с Картер. И теперь готов делить. Когда я вернулся, у него начинались отношения с другим. Я помешал. Линия не завершена.</p><p>      — Ты намекаешь…</p><p>      — Ты и он. Стив боится, что заставил тебя страдать.</p><p>      — Серьезно?</p><p>      — Проехали. Глупо говорить о… таком между мужчинами.</p><p>      — О любви? О сексе? Наш «мастер слова» тебе не объяснил, что теперь можно все? Ты можешь быть кем угодно и любить, кого хочешь. И об этом обязательно нужно говорить. Как иначе понять друг друга? Слушай, признаюсь, у нас было кое-что со Стивом, но всего раз. Ничего такого особенного. Без поцелуев и проникновения.</p><p>      Солдат повел плечами и, оторвавшись от прицела, посмотрел на Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Я хочу разобраться. Приходи к нам.</p><p>      — Ладно. В пятницу я совершенно свободен. Расставим точки.</p><p>      Планшет перед Рамлоу мигнул и включился, показывая полутемную комнатушку с щелеватыми стенами и людьми на полу.</p><p>      — Проверка. Первый, СТРАЙК на связи, — сказал Роллинс.</p><p>      — СТРАЙК, первый на связи. Работаем.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Ты грохнул нашего заложника! Поверить не могу! Мы же его вытащили целеньким. Джек пулю словил! — Рамлоу ковылял следом за Солдатом. Обезболивающее отпустило, и нога начала неприятно пульсировать. Положа руку на сердце, Джек получил царапину на боку, кожу срезало и прижгло. Детский лепет. Рамлоу опрыскал болячку спреем и заклеил пластырем самолично.</p><p>      — Будут знать, что американцы пытались вытащить его, но кто-то им помешал. Рамлоу, не моего и не твоего ума дело — эта комбинация. Делай, что велено, — неожиданно многословно огрызнулся Солдат.</p><p>      Брок открыл рот, оценивая, стоит ли лезть в бутылку или есть шанс огрести металлической рукой в родную голову.</p><p>      — Жестокая жизнь, командир, — хохотнул Роллинс.</p><p>      — Разговорчики! Соскучился по марш-броскам?</p><p>      Джек подал руку, чтобы Брок мог опереться, но он упорно поковылял дальше. Всего пара километров до точки эвакуации.</p><p>***</p><p>      Рамлоу надел лучший костюм. Достал галстук. Примерил и забросил обратно в шкаф. Похоронный какой-то вид с ним получался. Он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, сунул руки в карманы и остался доволен. Подхватил костыли и захромал к двери.</p><p>      Роджерс задерживался на работе, и его встретил Солдат. Брок осматривал гостиную, пока тот заканчивал дела на кухне. Заглянув разок, он видел, как Барнс сосредоточенно намазывает крошечные гренки паштетом. На стойке уже стояла запотевшая бутылка вина и три бокала.</p><p>      В гостиной на каминной полке стояли военные фото хозяев, Пегги Картер и несколько групповых фото Мстителей.</p><p>      Солдат, одетый в джинсы и футболку без рисунка, накрыл на стол. После второго бокала Рамлоу снял пиджак, расслабился. Потребовалось время, чтобы приноровиться к немногословной манере собеседника.</p><p>      — Ты посмотри «Горбатую гору». Тебе понравится.</p><p>      — Рамлоу, это все придумали не в вашем веке.</p><p>      Ключ повернулся в замке, дверь открылась.</p><p>      — О, привет, — растерянно сказал Стив.</p><p>      — Ты забыл, да? — Солдат салютовал ему бокалом.</p><p>      — Ты говорил, что у нас будет гость, но я не думал…</p><p>      — Просто парень из моего отряда.</p><p>      — Я не ожидал. Переоденусь, извините. Бак, можно тебя на минутку?</p><p>       «Вечер перестает быть легким», — подумал Брок и подобрался внутренне. Вообще, все шло поразительно хорошо до прихода Стива. Тот был явно не в духе. Что ж, зато они быстро во всем разберутся.</p><p>      Оба вышли через минуту. Стив переоделся в домашнее. Солдат налил ему вина.</p><p>      — Брок, Баки считает, что между мной и тобой есть нерешенные вопросы. Ты не против, если мы поговорим об этом? — спросил Стив, откидываясь в кресле и закидывая ногу на ногу. Морщинка между бровей не исчезла после глотка.</p><p>      — Я не против. Обсудим.</p><p>      — Хорошо. Я не думаю, что проскользнувшее между нами будет иметь продолжение. Я не уверен даже в том, что мы будем друзьями. Когда ты был в этой квартире в прошлый раз, я не знал, на кого ты работаешь.</p><p>      — Я тоже работал на Гидру, — напомнил Солдат. Стив поджал губы.</p><p>      — Не по своей воле. Не ради денег. Ты не продавал Родину. Есть проступки, которые не должны быть прощены, если совершались в трезвом уме. Нет и не может быть никаких обстоятельств, оправдывающих предательство.</p><p>      — Я тебя понял, Стив. Звучит, будто ты готов избавиться от меня? Не думаешь, что это плохая мотивация? — напрягся Рамлоу.</p><p>      — Пожалуй. У нас был странный разговор в моей комнате, — Стив отставил бокал и задумчиво посмотрел на Солдата. Взгляд смягчился. — Тебе ничего не угрожает. Ты оказал неоценимую услугу мне лично. Я никогда не забуду того, что ты сделал, и буду защищать тебя, если ты не станешь делать глупостей. Надеюсь, тебе не придется снова спасать жизнь путем измены.</p><p>      Брок кивнул и тоже поставил бокал. Он встал, собираясь на выход. Чувствуя, что они все прояснили и дольше оставаться не стоит.</p><p>      — Слушайте, многие проблемы можно решить, если поговорить. Или заняться сексом. Можно чередовать. Отличный эффект. На работе сделаем вид, что ничего не было, но не зовите меня больше, если кому-то из вас наболит и захочется поговорить по душам. Поговорите друг с другом.</p><p>***</p><p>      — Херово, когда тебе кажется, что у тебя есть шанс, а у тебя его нет, — вздохнул Брок и выпил залпом рюмку текилы.</p><p>      — Ага.</p><p>      — Херово, если тебя берут на подмену того, кого не могут получить, — Брок разжевал дольку лимона.</p><p>      — Все так.</p><p>      — Херово, когда… короче, ты понял. Хорошо, если ты находишь кого-то своего. Соратника, друга, любовника в одном лице. Звучит чертовски скучно, но может и не так плохо. Я готов остепениться. Еще можно трахаться в полевых условиях.</p><p>      — Согревает, ага.</p><p>      — А ты пробовал, что ли?</p><p>      — Я тоже не первый год на службе, — ухмыльнулся Роллинс.</p><p>      — Ишь ты, акулья морда!</p><p>      — Если серьезно, Брок, то не всегда наши желания сбываются. Мне жаль, что тебя кто-то обломал, но если захочешь серьезно оглядеться вокруг, то я в твоем отряде. Соратник, так сказать. Только не «подменой», а нормально.</p><p>      Ну ничему его жизнь не учит. Брок постарался сфокусировать взгляд на серьезном лице Джека.</p><p>      — Можно попробовать, — обвел взглядом крепкую шею, широченные плечи и большие руки на столе.</p><p>      — Костыли не забудь. Я вызову такси, — сказал Роллинс.</p><p>***</p><p>      Прошло два месяца с тех пор, как линия дошла до точки. Нога Рамлоу быстро пришла в норму. Через месяц он вернулся к тренировкам и полевой работе. Еще через неделю Роджерс нашел его, пригласил к себе в кабинет и извинился за резкость, но в бар или домой не пригласил. Солдат, при всей отмороженности, держался радушнее. Правильно, ничто так не сближает, как совместное бдение на снайперской лежке и прочие приключения.</p><p>      Брок радовался жизни. У него была классная, интересная работа с почти свободным графиком, куча денег и неутомимый любовник. Послушный и старательный. Брок задумался о том, что он хотел бы попробовать вечером и врезался в кого-то.</p><p>      — Прошу прощения, — сказал он и улыбнулся самой располагающей улыбкой.</p><p>      Рядом, хлопая голубыми глазами, замер юный следователь мистер Рассел.</p><p>      — Рамлоу, — ответил парнишка. Щеки порозовели, губы сжались в линию.</p><p>      — О Рассел! Приятно видеть вас.</p><p>      — Я слышал о том деле в Шанхае. Потрясающей чистоты операция.</p><p>      — Что у нас за секретная организация, если все в курсе?</p><p>      — Моя работа — знать, — парнишка смутился и покраснел сильнее. — Я имею допуск к вашему личному делу.</p><p>      — Новых черных пятен там быть не должно.</p><p>      — Нет. Наоборот. Очень внушительный послужной список.</p><p>      — Ладно. Я правда рад видеть вас, Рассел. С удовольствием поболтал бы еще, но служба…</p><p>      — Рамлоу, помните вы говорили о ресторане? — парень быстро сглотнул несколько раз.</p><p>      Искренне тронутый Брок протянул ему руку.</p><p>      — Боюсь, что не получится, дружище. И это не потому, что вы обещали мне высшую меру. Просто я кое-кого встретил и рассчитываю на «долго и счастливо».</p><p>      * Третья и заключительная. А стреляет Баки из СВДС.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>